


Healing Sideways [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has no idea when the black vest with white spots turned into a white vest with black spots. He deals with it in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing Sideways [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Healing Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6282) by Mangacat. 



**Download:** [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/healing-sideways) | 2.8 MB | 0:04:56


End file.
